


Jigglypuff Is Angry at Charmander

by SparroWoojin1102



Category: Wanna One
Genre: 2Park is married, 2park, Fluff, Guanlin is their son, M/M, Pink Sausage Unit, baejin, baejin jaehwan and daniel mentioned once, bunssodan, dorm jihoon, idiot Woojin, scared woojin, scary jihoon, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparroWoojin1102/pseuds/SparroWoojin1102
Summary: Woojin forgot smth. Jihoon got angry.





	Jigglypuff Is Angry at Charmander

Jihoon was at the mall doing the groceries when his phone starts ringing.

"Hello??"

"Park Jihoon-ssi?"

"Yes. Speaking. Who's this??"

"Im Hwang Minhyun. Guanlin's teacher."

"Oh. Minhyun-ssi. What can i do for you??"

"I was just wondering?? Did you know that it's the Parents-Teachers Meeting today??"

"Yes. I told my husband. He is the one who will attend."

"But he didn't, Jihoon-ssi."

"What??!! Aish!! I'm sorry, Minhyun-ssi. Next time, i'll make sure that someone will attend. I'm so sorry."

"Oh. Yeh. Jihoon-ssi.  
Thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

 

"Aish!!!! That dumbass!!! I told him that he will attend it!!! He will see dorm Jihoon that he haven't seen for awhile. Park Woojin, you just wait!!"  
Jihoon said while clenching his fist.

 

Park Jihoon and Park Woojin or as their friends call them, 2Park is married. From enemies to friends to lovers. Yes. Cliche but they will never trade their love story for anything in the world. They were dating for 5 years when Woojin popped the question and now they're happily married for 3 years. On their second year of marriage, they made a decision to adopt a child and that child is Guanlin. 

~

Woojin just got home from playing basketball with his friends, Daniel, Jaehwan, and Jinyoung.

As he opened the door, he saw his husband glaring at him.

Oh gosh!! what did I do this time??

"PARK WOOJIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"B-Baby. . . "   
Oh gosh!! Jihoon is scary!! The infamous Dorm Jihoon is back!

"Don't baby me!!" Jihoon said while sending death glares at Woojin.

"W-what d-did I do??" He asked while stuttering.

"You asking me, what did you do??!!!"

Woojin gulped.

"Baby. I-I."

"Hmp!!" Jihoon glared at Woojin one last time and went outside.

Woojin quickly followed his husband.   
Jihoon went inside the car and Woojin immediately went inside the car.

"What are you doing??"

"Following you."

"GET OUT, stupid-face!!"

"Never!"

"Whatever! I will not talk to you!"

then Jihoon quickly drove and didn't  talk to Woojin the whole ride. Woojin was looking at Jihoon and tried to remember what did he do but he really cant remember.

Jihoon stopped the car and Woojin realized we were in front of Guanlin's school.

Woojin was about to go out when. . .

"STAY!!"Jihoon shouted while glaring at him.

Woojin quietly obeyed him like a dog because he doesn't want to anger him more.

He waited inside the car and after a few minutes, he spotted Jihoon and Guanlin.   
Once his husband and son was inside the car.

"Dad!" Guanlin then leaned and kiss Woojin's cheeks.

"Guanlin ah, did you miss daddy??"

"Yes!" Guanlin answered.

Woojin looked at Jihoon masking a serious face.

Oh gosh!! What to do?

After a while, Jihoon stopped the car and went inside an arcade.

Eh?? What's he gonna do here??

Jihoon and Guanlin went inside first and Woojin quietly followed behind.

Jihoon stopped in front of . . .

Eh?? WHATT??!!

well, Jihoon stopped in front of the Whack-a-Monkey machine!!

"Well, baby. Just watch papa while whacking this monkey, eh???   
Watch how papa kill them!!" He said to Guanlin but he was looking at Woojin.  
Woojin gulped again for the nth time.

My hoonie is really scary!!

"But papa, I want to play basketball. Can i?"

"Oh. Of course. Here's your money. I'll just stay here for awhile."

"Yehey!" then Guanlin ran and went to play basketball.

Now, back to scary Jihoon.

The monkey sprungs out and he hits it with force!!

Woah!

"I will just *whack* imagine this *whack* monkey *whack* my dumbass husband *whack*! My stupidface husband *whack* who forgot to go to *whack* the Parents-Teacher Meeting *whack*"

Oh good Lord! Yes!! I forgot about that!!

Knowing Jihoon, he really is strict when it comes to Guanlin's education.

Darn!! What should I do???

Jihoon finished whacking the monkey and she was panting.  
Woojin lowkey looked at the score and Jihoon got the highest score.  
Woojin wants to shit his pants now!

"B-Baby." He approached Jihoon.

"Hmp!! Come on now, sweetie. Let's go home."

Jihoon left a dumbfounded Woojin.

 

Morning_

Jihoon wake up and he still felt angry but not VERY angry unlike yesterday!

He looked around and he realized that Woojin was not on bed. He guilty about getting angry yesterday. He made a mental note to talk to his husband later and apologized.

 

As he was about to get up, Jihoon saw a tray of food consisting of his favorite pancake and a cup of coffee alongside a note.  
Jihoon, pick up the note and read.

"My love hoonie,   
Pls. Forgive me. I miss you!"

"Aish. That stupid-face is sooo sweet. How can I stay mad for long?" Jihoon uttered while having the brightest smile on his face.

Jihoon finishes his breakfast of love. 

He got up and went inside the bathroom to wash his face.

He was mentally out of this world when Jihoon felt a strong arms encircled on his waist.

"Baby. I'm sorry. i will not do it again. I just forgot about it. Please forgive me??" Woojin said while giving Jihoon his best puppy eyes.

Jihoon acted that he was still mad.

"Hmp!! you won't forget?? Promise??"

"Promise." Woojin answered with a salute.  
Jihoon smiles while pinching Woojin's cheeks.

"Okay. I will forgive you. Thankyou for the breakfast. And Im sorry too. For unleashing Dorm Jihoon yesterday." Jihoon said while burying his face on Woojin's chest.

"Nah. I kinda miss dorm Jihoon. Besides you look cute, babe."

"Hmmm. So you want to see dorm jihoon more often, eh?" Jihoon said while a smirk appears on his beautiful face.

Woojin's eyes widened like a saucer!  
"Babe. Pls no. I was scared. I was about to shit my pants yesterday!"

Jihoon laughs like there's no tomorrow while Woojin looks at his Hoonie fondness on his eyes thinking how lucky he is that he can make Jihoon laugh. 

As Jihoon's laugh died down, Woojin pulls Jihoon for a hug.

Then Woojin cupped Jihoon's face and was about to kiss him when Jihoon push his face.

"what now???" Woojin said annoyed.

"You will not give me a kiss!" Jihoon said in a straight face.

"What? Why? I thought you forgive me?" Woojin asked confused.

"Because...

i will give you the kiss."

Then Jihoon crashed his chapped but pinkish lips on Woojin's plump ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls do support this lmao thank youuu


End file.
